leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
The Morning After Job
The scheme team work to soundly trample a rogue financier, whose information could lead to their ultimate prize - supreme evildoer Damien Moreau. Parker moves to the forefront of the mission, but a turn of events soon jeopardizes the scam. Notable Organizations * John McRory's Place * Boston Police Department * Slapshot Investments * FBI * Vista Atlantic Airlines * Logan International Airport * SEC Mentioned Enemies * Mark Vector * Daniel Firestone Others * "Curtis" (Fugitive) Mentioned * Damien Moreau Clients * David Weibe portrayed by character actor J.W. Crawford Aliases * Parker - Alice White/FBI Special Agent Hagen * Sophie Devereaux - Tina Myers/Karen Regen (U.S. Attorney) * Nathan Ford - Adam Greeves * Alec Hardison - BPD Officer Farber * Eliot Spencer - BPD Officer Notable Locations * Boston, Massachusetts Mentioned * Detroit, Michigan * Kansas * Cyprus Cons and Scams Used * The Cuban Sandwich Mentioned * The Vegas Wake-up Call * The Guy in the Bed with the Dead Hooker Plot Synopsis Open with hockey goon-turned financial wizard Mark Vector meeting with a client he has bilked out of his life savings. The client complains and is promptly pummeled in the face. Vector's victim tells his story to Nate and we learn that Vector has a deal with the government to testify in exchange for immunity. At this point The Italian shows up and asks Nate for an update on getting her Damien Moreau. He tells her Vector is connected to Moreau and she tells him Vector's slate is wiped clean as soon as he testifies. The team asks Nate about The Italian and why she seems to be his little secret. Hardison presents the Vector file: Publicly he's a stock genius but in actuality he's a huckster who preys on former fans and launders money for underworld figures. He's going to testify against some of his mob clients the following day. Nate's not sure what Vector has on Moreau, but he knows they must get to him before he testifies. They begin by intercepting Vector at the airport. McSweeten is the agent assigned to pick of Vector. Nate is able to switch Vector's terminal and have McSweeten think he needs to be elsewhere. We flashback to the plan: Nate and Sophie decide they must get Vector into such big trouble that his existing immunity agreement is worthless. Vector's temper and affinity for drinking seems to be their way in. Also part of the plan is to "steal" Vector's fix-in lawyer, Daniel Firestone. Sophie meets up with Firestone pretending to be a desperate investment banker being investigated by the feds. Despite offering a massive retainer he suggests his colleague, Adam Grieves. We see Sophie was taping the interaction. In the airport Parker moves in and begins flirting. She pretends to be a fan and they head to a bar. Upstairs Nate is converting his apartment so that Parker can pretend it is hers. Parker gets an already drunk Vector to come upstairs where Nate has pre-spiked one of the glasses. The next morning Vector rolls over to find Parker's seemingly dead body lying next to him. A panicked Vector grabs his phone as we see via flashback that after he passed out from the drugging Parker gave herself the corpse makeover. Vector calls Firestone, but Hardison intercepts the call and uses Sophie's recording to make him think Firestone is out of the country and wants him to see his partner. Nate will be playing Firestone's partner with Sophie acting as the prosecutor offering a new immunity deal in exchange for info on Moreau. Nate thinks for this to work Hardison and Eliot are going to have to get her the original immunity deal for Sophie to waive in Vector's face. Hardison and Eliot have police aliases which include their own squad car. They go to the grand jury office with a fake story that gets them Vector's agreement. Unfortunately before they can leave they are given a witness who needs to be transported back to lockup. Nate comes into the apartment and talks to Vector about the trouble he's gotten himself into. With the prisoner in the back, Eliot and Hardison argue over the aliases being too good. McSweeten approaches the apartment, apparently having tracked Vector's cab using traffic cameras. Since he believes Parker to be a fellow agent, the plan is for her to climb down the window and meet him. Eliot and Hardison hear a call for a domestic dispute with a weapon and Eliot wants them to respond in case kids are in danger. It turns out to be an angry couple with a bat-wielding wife. The guys have to get very hands-on. McSweeten enters the bar and Parker walks in. She makes up a lie about being deep under cover and asks him to walk outside with her. She gets a call and hangs back for a second. Upstairs Nate shows Vector that McSweeten is outside and tells him they are stuck there until he leaves. Nate sees a suspicious flash in a window across the street. After handling the domestic case the guy return to their car and find the prisoner has escaped. Nate has Vector go through what happened the night before. Vector admits that because of his temper it's possible he could have lost his temper and hurt her. Nate then calls a "friend" at the U.S. Attorney's office to get him a new deal. Eliot and Hardison find their prisoner. He tells them he testified about dirty cops laundering money and he can't go back to prison. Parker tells McSweeten everybody knows about his losing Vector. He's worried he'll get in trouble. Eliot and Hardison come into the bar and give Sophie the agreement. She brings it upstairs and with Nate's help they are able to talk Vector into giving up information on Moreau. He says he helped Moreau move his money and is the only person who has information like routing numbers. In the bar Eliot and Hardison notice what appears to be a group of off-duty police officers walk in. They are the dirty cops their prisoner was talking about and are probably there to kill Vector. McSweeten and Parker begin searching the lofts upstairs for Vector. Nate and Vector look out the window as a gunman opens fire on the apartment with a high-powered automatic weapon. Nate and Vector hit the deck. Nate spots Vector's phone and remembers someone bumping into him in the airport who must have been Moreau's henchman. Eliot knocks one of the cops out and draws them into the back. At this point Hardison cuts the lights and Eliot takes care of the other three dirty cops. Hardison then cuts power to the elevator, allowing Parker to ditch him in the elevator car. Hardison turns on the fire alarm and sprinklers across the street, forcing the gunman to leave. Scared that Moreau is going to kill him, Vector changes his mind about helping Nate and Sophie. He runs into the elevator with McSweeten and tells him to get him to the grand jury. Sophie tells them they'll never get to Vector now. Nate says cryptically that they "already have his codes" for Moreau's money and tells Eliot and Hardison to get to the courthouse. Vector takes his seat in the courthouse for the grand jury. Vector begins his testimony just as Parker enters the room and sits next to McSweeten. Vector thinks she and McSweeten must be part of some Moreau plan to kill him and jumps off the stand, yelling at McSweeten. Eliot and Hardison restrain him and Parker eventually steps in with a taser. In an effort to help McSweeten get back in the good graces of his bosses, Parker stuck Eliot and Hardison's prisoner in his trunk. Nate meets with The Italian and confronts her about knowing that Vector would have the codes for Moreau's money and realizing dirty cops were waiting to kill him. He tells her how he cracked Vector's color-based way of hiding the numbers but he isn't going to give her the info. Nate tells her he's going to give the Vector client from the opening his money back, and then use the accounts to take Moreau on his own. "Our deal is over," he tells her defiantly before walking out. Once he leaves The Italian grabs the phone and tells someone "It worked. He's going after without us. Our hands are clean." Nate tells Sophie they have a chance to take out Moreau before he can cause any more damage. They toast to Victor. Notes * Parker mentions her role in the con in "The Stork Job". * Vista Atlantic Airlines is used again, its first mention is in "The Mile High Job". * According to The Italian, it has been six months since "The Jailhouse Job". * Sam Ford's drawing reappears in this episode, it was first seen in "The Maltese Falcon Job". * Eliot Spencer mentions he "has some videotape on this guy. Vector" This would indicate that he has a VCR or DVD player, which you generally need a TV to make work. This contradicts a statement he made in the first season, where he says "I don't own a TV." Though he could watch dvd footage on either a portable player or a computer without the need for a TV. Or he could mean digital footage and still say "tape" because he's not tech savvy and it serves the same function. * Eliot Spencer while as BPD officer with Alec Hardison had a detour to respond the police radio as there is a weapon, and act like a real BPD officer. Trivia Inside References * Guest star Spencer Garrett also guest starred in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation - "The Drumhead", which was also directed by Jonathan Frakes. ::Garrett also guest starred recently in an episode of The Good Guys - "Don't Tase Me, Bro", and that episode was directed by Jonathan Frakes as well. * When the question is asked who Mark Vector calls when he is in trouble, Parker replied, "Ghostbusters!" Future References *Nate, now armed with the financial accounts of Damien Moreau uses the information he gleaned from the vault in "The Scheherazade Job" to set up Moreau in "The Big Bang Job". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3